The Iceberg Melts
by Charmed18
Summary: After saving her from certain death, Aoshi and Misao start of very rocky. But things start to heat up between the two. Can the iceberg survive the heat, or will he melt away? First fic... Show me NO mercy! Just read the darn thing! Satus - Paused
1. Man She's Good

Author's note – I hate notes but I have to do this… I have no ownership of Rurouni Kenshin and if I did… I would be laughing in your face!! Hahahahaha!!! Ahhh well… On with the show!! … I mean…story...Ahhh ya know what I mean….

Chapter One – Man She's Good

            "Take that you bastard!!"  Thud. Eleven guys down, nine to go. Another one attacked from behind. She spun around her leg out catching the guy in the gut. He doubled over gasping for air. She smirked. These guys were weak. Twenty guys against one small girl and she was beating the crap out of them. Two attack from her side and she jumped, reaching to her sides and taking out several stars. She landed on a near by roof and threw them. Two pinned one guy down by his shoulders will the others slashed a guy in the stomach. 

"Jenhi sent you to get me but ya can't!" The girl taunted, dancing on the roof easily avoiding several arrows shot her way. 

"Ha!" She came flying down landing on several men at once. The last three men stood there, gawking as the girl stood brushing herself off, flipping her long braid behind her back. She looked their way but they squeaked and ran off. Pathetic. The girl turned to leave but she stopped. 

"I didn't send them to get you darling, they were a distraction." The girl spun around to look at a man behind her. He was a very awkward man. He wore a long black trench coat with a hood. The hood was up so you couldn't see his face. His hands were wearing bright electric blue gloves. He was putting a sword back in the holder, slung over his shoulder like a purse. His bright gloves were flecked with blood.

"Never send cowards to do a job. Take my advice little Tau – "

"A I am not little, B my name is not Tau it is Misao. Get it right Jenhi!" the girl seethed her temper rising. 

"Tut tut Tau, you shouldn't correct me like that, especially when you are wrong. You are my little Tau and always will be." Jenhi said gently, with a small pang of annoyance in his voice. " Now come, you still haven't finished your chores yet."

"No." Jenhi stopped. He slowly turned around his eyes only blue slits. Cold. They were so cold. Misao shuddered but stood up straight.

"What did you say?" Jenhi whispered.

"I said no. I am so sick and tired of doing all that work all the time. You took me away from my family and I will not stay with you any longer."

"I didn't take you, your parents were killed – "

"By your men! I am no longer staying Jenhi. So say good-bye." Jenhi didn't move. His eyes were still narrowed like it was rainy and hard to see. Misao didn't move either. She knew what he was doing. He was waiting for her to let her guard down. Then he'd strike. Misao wasn't the first person to try and escape. Every time someone escaped they signed their death wish. But Misao was different. Her father trained her in the art of the ninja. Misao was 12 when her parents were killed. She was far ahead in her training for a 12 year old. She was training at the level of a 16 year old rather then a 12 year old. Even when she was with Jenhi, she would secretly train in the basement working up new techniques. If she even so much as blinked Jenhi would take that to his advantage. However, as all things work out, luck wasn't on her side. 

She kept her gaze on Jenhi but was sidetracked when saw a flash of white right behind Jenhi. Misao didn't look. Maybe it was just her imagination. But there it was again, closer this time. Then she saw the white jump and land on a rooftop. She followed it with her eyes. Big mistake. 

"Hya!" Jenhi took his sword out and moved forward going for Misao's stomach. Misao looked and tried to jump out of the way. She wasn't fast enough. The sword should have gone threw her stomach but with Misao's lighting reflexes it only sliced her side. Misao grabbed her side leaning against the alley wall. Her eyes were beginning to lose focus from the loss of blood. Jenhi towered over her smiling that crooked smile like a leopard catching a baby antelope. 

"I'll make this very painful as my punish meant to you." Said Jenhi raising his sword over his head. However he didn't even get to start to drop it as Misao saw that streak of white come speeding from behind of Jenhi. Jenhi heard and swung around. Cling. The sound of two swords connecting rang in Misao's ears. She was feeling light headed but distinctly heard Jenhi's voice scream out: 

"Don't worry my darling, I'll come back for you. I promise." A white figure approached her. She heard the sound of a sword – no, two – being put back in their holders. She saw the figure kneel down and pick her up. Misao felt herself being held but didn't even register anymore. Her head slumped and she fell into a deep sleep. The man looked down at this figure he was holding. She was bleeding all over him but he didn't care. He was watching her the whole time and had to admit she had spunk. He picked up the stars she threw knowing that she would need them and walked back to his home. The fighting played in his head and he looked down again at her. Even though she was very small considered to him he had to admit, she was good.


	2. The Fight Begins

Author's note – Grr… darn notes. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and if I did ha ha ha!! 

Chapter Two - The Fight Begins

"She's not waking up! She's been like this for three days! What if she is in a coma?" Misao groaned. Where am I? Who are they? Why can't I see? Ow. Ok stop thinking so quick Misao your giving yourself a headache. 

"Calm down Kauro, she lost a lot of blood give her another day!"

"But Megumi-"

"No buts! Now go away I have to change her bandages and don't you have a class right now?"

"Oh no! I forgot!"

 Misao heard shuffling feet and the sliding of the door closing. What happened? Oh yeah Jenhi. But why am I not dead and who are Megumi and Kauro? Then she remembered. The white coat. She sat up opening her eyes wide and looking around. A woman next to her screamed and jumped. Misao winced and grabbed her left side. The door slid open and another woman looked frantically around. She wore a white gi and blue yakata (is that the bottom??) while holding a bokkon. 

"What?? What's going on? Oh! You're awake! Finally, I was getting worried." Misao looked at her in total confusion. What in the world just happened? The girl lowered her bokkon and strode over to Misao and helped her back into a laying position on her futon. The woman next to her calmed down and started to take out bandages. 

"You gave us quite a scare miss, I wish you wouldn't do that again." Misao looked up to see a man standing there. He had the most interesting features Misao had ever seen. Red, long hair cascaded down his back pulled into a ponytail. He was rather small and skinny but had a sweet smile on his face. Some shimmered at his waist. Misao caught the blade of a sword as it was put back into its holder at the mans side. Misao's eyes widened in horror. Jenhi. He must have sent that man to get her. Misao jumped up and backed away looking at the man in horror. The man look innocently confused but Misao knew it was a trick. 

"Kenshin, what's wrong? Did you do something?" The girl asked, blinking. 

"Uh, I do not think I did anything that would upset her that I don't." said the man, taking a step forward. "Miss, you might want to sit down, you're not helping your injury." Misao jumped and took several stars out throwing them at the man.

"Oro?!"  The man was caught off guard and the stars held him against a wall. Misao jumped and ran out of the room. 

"You tell Jenhi he'll never catch Misao Makimachi!" Misao yelled turning her head. Thump. Misao fell back on her backside.

"Ow!" Misao squeaked. She looked up and screamed. Thin, ice blue eyes. The same as Jenhi. Misao got up and tried to run but the man held onto her braid. 

"Ow! Let go you baka!!  Don't make me hurt you." She heard a grunt.

"Like you could even touch me. Calm down weasel, we have no intention of bringing you back to whatever his name was." The man grunted, pulling harder on her hair, making her fall back. She looked up and saw a tall man staring down at her. True he did have the same ice blue eyes as Jenhi but was far different. He was tall with black hair that mostly hid his eyes. Jenhi was average height, his hair cut so that only half of his hair hid his eyes. It was like he had a different personality. One side of his face had long bangs but a short cut and the other side had no bangs and a semi short cut. 

"Aoshi, thank you for stopping her." Said a voice from behind her. There stood the man called Kenshin, her stars in his hand. Aoshi dipped his head slightly and moved past her 'accidentally' kicking her in the leg. 

"Hey come back here!! I'm not through with you yet!" Misao yelled, standing up. The man called Aoshi stopped and turned his head a little. An annoying smirk was playing on his lips like he thought she was joking around. This only got Misao more pissed off.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm no little kid!" Aoshi just smirked once more and continued to walk away.

"Why you-" Misao started to dash forward but to hands came from behind her locking her in place.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness Miss Misao but I will not allow you to kill Aoshi. He is very important right now." Kenshin said, smiling.

"Misao glared at him and struggled but she knew she was going nowhere. She stopped and he relaxed.

"Come, let us go back to the infirmary. You still need your band aids changed." Said Kenshin ushering her back through a door to her left.

"It's about time! Sit down young lady!" said a woman with long black hair and an annoyed look on her pretty face. Misao grumbled but obeyed, sitting and lifting her shirt so the woman could change her band-aids. 

"Hey lady, what's your name?" said Misao. 

"It's Foxy lady to me but Megumi to you little girl." Said a voice from the door. Megumi tensed, a vein throbbing in her temple.

"What do you want Rooster head?" Megumi asked, not even turning around.

"Isn't she lovely? I'm Sanosake by the way." Said the man. He had brown hair the stuck out in odd places and a wheat stem hanging from his mouth. Misao was a little annoyed to.

"Why does everyone think I'm just a girl?" snapped Misao. Sanosake shrugged.

"Maybe because your small and as flat as a board?" he said, pointing to her chest. Megumi had finished and was packing her things away. Misao blushed and stood up quickly.

"Why you-" She dashed at Sanosake hitting him on the back of the head making him fall forward onto Megumi. Megumi screamed and smacked Sanosake on the front of the face.

"Jeez! Chill down Fox Lady!! She pushed me! Honest!" But Megumi wouldn't let up.

"A likely story you pervert!!" Megumi shouted still pounding Sano. Kauro entered, glanced at Megumi and Sanosake for a few seconds then turned her attention to Misao. 

"We didn't get introduced earlier. I'm Kamyia Kauro, but you can call me Kauro. I guess you've already met Megumi and Sanosake." She gestured to the to lumps on the floor gasping for air. "I have a class now and I know you would probably be entertained staying here but would you to come and watch the class?" Kauro asked, jabbing her thumb behind her. Misao considered her for a second. Staying here would be plenty of entertainment true, but she wondered what Kauro taught.

"Sure why not. Besides, this looks like it could get ugly," said Misao taking one more glance at the arguing couple on the floor. Kauro led the way down a small hallway and into a rather large room filled with all boys. Each one had a bokkon and was either practicing or talking with his friends. They all noticed their teacher enter and all got into their respected spot on the floor. Misao sat up front in a corner and watched as Kauro went to the center of the room in the front. 

"Good morning students." She said, bowing slightly.

"Good morning Sensei." Said the students, bowing more formally. Kauro gets into a simple stance and her students follow.

"Now let us begin."


	3. The Ninja Vs The Swordsman Jr

Author's Note - I hate these things.. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin all right? Don't even dare think about rubbing it in!!  
  
Chapter Three - The Ninja Vs. The Swordsman Jr.  
  
The class went slowly, first going into several warm-up practices. Kauro then paired them off into little groups and got them started on defensive techniques. One boy was particularly close to Misao and she could hear him complaining.  
  
"Darn it! I can't get this!! " Muttered the student, making several strokes but not completing the sequence for he kept forgetting it. Kauro noticed him and strode over showing him the sequence again.  
  
"Like this, no a little higher right now- wait you're doing that part wrong, a little more power yes, no wait-"  
  
"Oh I give up!!" said the boy, lifting his eyes up and lowering his bokkon.  
  
"Oh come on Yahiko. I'll make a bet with you. See her?" said Kauro pointing to Misao who looked up.  
  
"Yess." said Yahiko uncertainly.  
  
"I'll bet you can't beat her in a duel. If you do then you can have the rest of the day off. If you don't, you'll be washing the dojo floor ok?" Yahiko looked at Kauro suspiciously then turned his gaze to Misao. He seemed to be sizing her up. He smiled.  
  
"Sure I'll take your bet. Anyone can be a little girl." Misao rose quickly.  
  
"I - am - not - a - little - girl!" said Misao, stomping over to him. Kauro handed her a bokkon but she refused.  
  
"I'll use my style thank you." Kauro raised her eyebrows. She has a style? (Remember, Kauro didn't see Misao fight, only Aoshi. But Misao doesn't know it was Aoshi who saved her.) All the students looked up as Kauro called to them.  
  
"Clear the floor students, we have ourselves a duel!" The students muttered interested and quickly went of to the sides.  
  
"I bet the girl will clean his clock." Said one boy.  
  
"I'll take that bet and say Yahiko will win. I mean look how small she is!" Unfortunately for the boy, Misao heard this. The next thing the boy knew he was on the ground after Misao hitting him in the head.  
  
"I'm not little!"  
  
Yahiko and Misao went and stood in the middle of the dojo floor. Yahiko took a defensive stance while Misao was ready to attack. She ran forward but Yahiko dodged her but this is just what Misao wanted. She turned around and kicked her leg out. Yahiko tried to block it with his bokkon but Misao kicked it out with her leg.  
  
She stood up straight, smiling at the look of awe that was shown on every face in the dojo. Kauro smiled happy with the change. She thought that giving Yahiko the day off would ease his mind but apparently she under estimated Misao's skill. Kauro looked down at the dojo floor and scrunched her face. It really did need cleaning and it was going to get just that tonight.  
  
"Ha that'll show them!" Misao said happily on her way back to her room, Kauro trailing beside her. Misao really is a very energized person. Misao looked around to see Kauro staring at her.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" asked Misao. Kauro shook her head and cleared her mind.  
  
"No nothing. Sorry, just thinking."  
  
"Who was that guy that pulled my hair this morning? That really hurt."  
  
"Oh him. That was Aoshi Shinomori. He is very quiet and collected. We barely see him but he comes by now and then staying for a while then leaving again."  
  
"Humph." Said Misao, folding her arms. "Sounds pretty rude if you ask me."  
  
"Well it is a little rude yes." Said Kauro, chuckling a bit. "But everyone has to have a place to call home don't they?" Misao stayed silent think for a minute. Home. Could she call that dump she used to live at a home?  
  
"What is a home? I mean what qualities does it have?" Misao asked, staring straight ahead of her. Kauro thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, it's a place to stay, a shelter where you feel safe, it has food, you have loved ones or friends. It's protection. A place for comfort. A place to look forward to when you're coming back from a long trip." Kauro stopped think for a moment before continuing.  
  
"Sort of like Aoshi. He always comes back with a very small smirk but when he leaves his smirk is gone." Misao thought about it. When she was with Jenhi she had food, it was protection but she had only two friends at her 'home'. Ayame and Suzume.  
  
Well, they weren't friends more like siblings. Misao cared for them and they latched to her like velcro. Misao was worried that Jenhi might have taken his anger out on the two little girls but even though Jenhi was mad, he was not cruel. He didn't take out his anger on the children he took.  
  
"Misao? Did I say something wrong?" asked Kauro, noticing that Misao was in deep thought, her face darkened.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh no sorry, I was just thinking about something. I want to thank you for your kindness in allowing me to stay here Kauro." Said Misao truthfully. Kauro wavered her hand like she was swatting a fly.  
  
"Oh no problem Misao, we take borders here all the time! Megumi and Sanosake are only two of them! With you, that now makes six borders." Said Kauro, starting to count them off on her fingers. " You, Kenshin, Sanosake, Megumi, Aoshi, and Yahiko."  
  
"Yahiko is a border too?" said Misao in amazement.  
  
"Yup, he's an orphan so we let him stay here and take lessons from me in exchange for chores around the dojo." Said Kauro as they reached Misao's room. They entered to find it clean with new bandages ready for tomorrow her futon folded neatly.  
  
Without the futon the room was quite large. It was large enough for her to practice in private even. Misao turned and jumped on Kauro hugging her. Kauro jumped but hugged back a little bit dazed.  
  
"Thank you soooo much! I promise to help just like Yahiko."  
  
"Oh no, you really don't have too," said Kauro waving her hands.  
  
"Oh yes I do! I'm Misao Makimachi and I can do anything any boy can do!" said Misao, jumped up and jabbing a thumb to her. Kauro smiled nervously and bid Misao goodnight. Misao snuggled under the covers of her futon, thinking about how she was going to make her new life work. However, she was unaware of a pair of eyes looking at her through her window. The shadow smirked at how she thought she was off the hook... Oh how wrong she was..  
  
**  
  
Thanks for your reviews!! I don't know what went wrong with the 3rd chapter but I hope this is much better im working on the 4th chapter and I'm about done!! You should see it really soon!!! Gomen ne!!!! Oh and thank you for the spelling corrections!! 


	4. The First Confrontation

Author's Note - I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (darn) so don't even think about pressing charges..  
  
Chapter Four - First Confrontation  
  
The sun peaked through the small window in Misao's room. She groaned, not wanting to get up. She felt so warm and comfortable, but a light knock on the door told her she had too.  
  
"Weasel, breakfast." Misao sat up straight and head for the door. She knew who it was. As she opened the door she was about to yell but he was gone. Misao slammed the door shut, agitated.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
The sound of a slamming door came from upstairs and Kaoru sighed. Aoshi came down a few seconds before and acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to give her a break?" said Kaoru, sighing as her bacon got burnt. Aoshi didn't even shrug. He sniffed the air lightly and stood up.  
  
"I'm going out." Kaoru heard the insult and a blood vessel started to throb in her temple.  
  
"You could have just said my cooking was bad." Aoshi gave a light shrug and left just as Misao came bounding down. Her spirits so high Aoshi wouldn't have been able to survive.  
  
"Hello!" said Misao bounding into the kitchen, sniffing the air. "Oh ew!! Need some help?"  
  
"You know how to cook?" asked Kaoru stepping aside.  
  
"Know how? I've known how to cook my whole life! What do you think Je-" Misao became silent not wanting to bring that subject up. She recovered quickly though, asking for certain things and got out materials. In a few minutes the kitchen smelled of bacon and eggs.  
  
"That smells delicious!" said Kenshin, walking in and sniffing the air. Kaoru smacked him in the head.  
  
"Oro?" said Kenshin, rubbing his head.  
  
"You don't say that when I cook." Kaoru pointed out. Kenshin smiled faintly and started to explain why but Kaoru put up her hand. "I don't want to her it, let's just eat."  
  
"Done!!" said Misao, placing everything on platters and bringing it out. Unfortunately, there was only enough for everybody but one. Kenshin started to offer his own but Misao cut in.  
  
"That's ok, I'll go get something in town. I have never been here before so it'll be a chance to look around." Misao turned and left for the village. When she entered there were so many people! The village was huge about one- half of the entire town. She looked around and spotted a directory. Misao looked up restaurants and one caught her eye. The Akabeko.  
  
**  
  
"Kaoru burn the food again?" asked Tsubame, as Aoshi opened the door to the Akabeko. Aoshi grunted and sat down at the bar. Tsubame smiled and started to prepare the usual for him.  
  
"I hear there is a new border at the dojo." Tsubame said, glancing at Aoshi for a reaction. Nothing. Tsubame pressed on further. "I heard it was a girl too. And you know what's really weird; I went to give Kaoru some cooking tips but couldn't find her. So I went snooping and found these in the new border's room."  
  
She reached underneath the counter and picked up some small stars with the Oniwaban crest on them. Aoshi stared at the stars. Why would she have Oniwaban knives? No one could have those unless they are- No, not her. She is just some girl he found and saved. That's it. Tsubame quickly hid the knives again as the door opened and in bounced a small girl, looking around in curiosity. Aoshi glanced and froze. That was her. With a quick glance to Tsubame, he left without a word. He brushed Misao aside as he left.  
  
"Hey! Watch it- you!" Misao's anger intensified and she went running after him.  
  
"Hey come back here! That was totally rude!" Aoshi didn't turn around and kept walking. Her anger rising, she looked for something to throw at him. A few large rocks where on the ground and she quickly picked one up and threw as hard as she could.  
  
It was inches from hitting him when he turned and caught it in his hand. Misao blinked and stared as he tossed the rock to the ground and kept walking. I didn't know he could do that. Misao thought. Aoshi Shinomori was a very strange man indeed. Misao turned still grumbling and opened the doors again. The smell of breakfast was in the air and people chatted happily as they ate the food. Waitresses were bustling around taking orders and filling them out. Misao chose the seat that Aoshi was sitting at without thinking and looked around some more. Tsubame looked at her curiously for a moment then, shaking her head, she whipped on a smile and started to speak.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Akabeko, may I take your order?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hi, I'm new here so could you give me some ideas?" Tsubame smiled.  
  
"Sure, we have the house special which has Sushi and fried eggs. The soup of the day is onion, and for everything else, well just take your pick. By the way you can call me Tsubame." Said Tsubame smiling, and handing her a menu. As Misao scanned the menu Tsubame studied her more. Misao was lightly built with long black hair tied in a braid down her back. She looked like a child. How could such a small person be wielding Oniwaban stars? 


	5. A New Friend

Author's Note - Don't own Rurouni Kenshin so leave me alone!! Waaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Chapter Five - A New Friend  
  
After eating her food, Misao bid farewell to Tsubame and left to go wander around the unfamiliar town. There were many shops and stalls with tons of people buying and trading items. Misao would stop to look at a few things, then head on towards another stall. While she was looking at some new throwing knives she over heard two people talking.  
  
"And then she kissed him!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, right near the lake!"  
  
"There's a lake here?" Misao interrupted. "Oh sorry, I'm new."  
  
"Uh yes there is a lake. Just go south until you reach a dojo."  
  
"Oh you mean the Kamiya Dojo?" asked Misao.  
  
"Oh no, there is another one. It isn't as well known as the Kamiya Dojo, but it is well known." Misao thanked the two women and started to run south. A lake! Misao had never seen one before. Ever since Misao's parents were killed, Jenhi had not allowed anyone to go out without a guard.  
  
Her parents were killed when she was seven so she knew her parents well. They had told her wonderful things about lakes and promised when she was 8 she would get to see one. Now, Misao was eighteen and was going to get her wish after eleven years of waiting.  
  
Misao saw the dojo up ahead and sped up. She couldn't wait! What would it look like? Would it be big and blue just like her mother said? Or would it be green like her father said. Misao turned a corner past the dojo and stopped. She gasped as she saw the most amazing view ever.  
  
Sparkling water was everywhere. It was as blue as her eyes and stretched almost as far as the eye could see. People in boats were spread everywhere, some fishing, and some diving off the boats from the back. The lake looked so serene that Misao only wanted to watch it. She looked around a found a huge tree standing right on the edge of a cliff that was right near the edge of the lake. Misao jumped and climbed reaching a spot near the top. It was perfectly shaded and all the branches were bent in such a way it looked like a TV screen. Misao laid back and watched as a little boy jumped into the water and splashed his mother. Misao laughed as the mother was caught off guard and was pulled into the water. This place was perfect and Misao wondered why no one had spotted it sooner. Little did Misao know that someone had.  
  
**  
  
That little girl is really annoying thought Aoshi as he walked off. Even though Aoshi hadn't shown it, he was very annoyed that she had the nerve to throw something at him. Most people wouldn't dare, thinking that he would hurt them. Aoshi wouldn't hurt anyone unless they hurt him first and for good reason, but Misao wasn't most people.  
  
Most people were quiet and always tense about something. Most people would be serious about everything, like one wrong move would mean tragedy for their family. Misao was very load and relaxed, she would always take things as they come and not worry too much. If she made a mistake then she wouldn't make that mistake again. Most people would die if they made one mistake. Misao had probably made some many half of Japan's population would probably be dead right now.  
  
Aoshi smiled at the thought. Misao is like a little kid, but he had to admit she's no little kid when danger comes. He was damn impressed with her skills as a ninja. Aoshi thought it best not to tell her that it was he who saved her. Aoshi didn't need a little girl musing all over him, asking if he needed more tea or if he was too hot. Aoshi shuddered inwardly, no that would be like having an annoying knat flying around his head.  
  
He passed the dojo near the lake thinking all he needed was a nice long relaxing day up in his tree. However, when Aoshi got there he saw a pair of legs in side of the tree. As he got closer he found the little knat in his tree. Aoshi wondered if she was purposely trying to annoy him. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but relaxed and happy emotions. No, she just happened to find the spot and by the way she was sitting in it, she had no clue that that was his spot. Oh well, he might as well let her stay there for now, thinking about all that she has been through. Aoshi leaned against the dojo wall and looked out onto the lake, completely ignoring Misao.  
  
**  
  
It was wonderful. So many people in one place having so much fun. Misao wondered what the lake water would feel like and decided to get a closer look. Standing up, she jumped of the tree and off the cliff. Misao landed on the sand and stood up straight. She took off her footwear and stepped into the water. It was cold to the touch but Misao didn't care. She waded in further, savoring how the water felt against her skin. Misao took a deep breath and dove in. She felt wonderful, Misao glided through the water like air, doing spins and flips. She rose to the surface and took a deep breath of air. She was about to dive back in when she heard a scream and looked up. Cliffs surrounded the lake and Misao saw a man, trying to push a woman off. Misao gasped and started to swim over but was too late. The man pushed and the woman fell, screaming.  
  
"Damn it!" Misao yelled in frustration and dove under. She opened her eyes even thought the water stung and looked around. Misao saw the woman sinking lower and lower her eyes closed. Misao swam deeper grabbing the woman around the waist and dragged her up. Gasping for air, Misao swam to the shore and with help, dragged the woman out of the water. Misao stepped back for a man to try to get her to breath. After several attempts, the woman coughed and liquid came flying out of her mouth. Misao ran over and pulled the woman into and upright position, crouching next to her.  
  
"Are you alright ma'am?" Misao asked.  
  
"What happened? Where am I, where-" the woman gasped. "Where is he!" She tried to get up but fell back due to dizziness.  
  
"He is gone ma'am. He pushed you off a cliff. You would have drowned if I hadn't gotten you to shore." Said Misao, helping the woman to sit down again.  
  
"Oh my goodness! He said that all he wanted was a walk! That's it!"  
  
"Ma'am calm down! You need to get to a doctor." Said Misao, now helping the woman to her feet."  
  
"Which way to the nearest doctor?" asked Misao to one of the men standing near.  
  
"Over that way, a wooden board over head says 'Megumi Facility'."  
  
"Thanks." Said Misao putting one of the woman's arms over her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you so much for saving me!" said the woman who was still a bit dizzy.  
  
"Oh no problem ma'am." Said Misao smiling. The woman scrunched her face.  
  
"Oh don't call me ma'am it makes me sound so old. Call me Haruna." Misao smiled.  
  
**  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews!!! Please no one take offence that I am not using chan, or sama, or san or anything else! I have no clue how too! If any would care to tell me that would be great! Until next chapter. 


	6. Disturbance at the Dojo

Author's Note - If you think for one second that I own Rurouni Kenshin.. Keep thinking, maybe it'll happen!! Go on! Think!!  
  
Chapter Six - Disturbance at the Dojo  
  
Every since Misao saved Haruna, the two girls became best friends. They had so much in common it wasn't funny. They were inseparable! Misao learned that Haruna was from Fuyuoka, on the southern side of Japan. Haruna was tall, about 17 years old and had long black hair like Megumi's. Haruna had two parents but both of them died in a fire. Misao, understanding completely, told her life story to Haruna. How she had had two parents too, how they were murdered, and how Jenhi was after her now. Haruna was absolutely horrified and started to sputter apologizes. Misao didn't like this at all.  
  
"What are you apologizing for??" asked Misao, her hands on her hips. Haruna sniffed.  
  
"I shouldn't have made you tell me! You must feel terrible now!" Misao crossed her legs, and thought for a moment.  
  
"Not really," said Misao. "I have never really told anyone before. But I feel. relieved actually." Said Misao, sounding a little surprised at herself. Relieved that she told someone her life story? Haruna sniffed again.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'm fine." Said Misao happily, lightly punching Haruna in the arm. "And your suppose to be the older one of us." Haruna laughed and punched Misao a little harder.  
  
"So what?" said Haruna. Misao took the hint and punched Haruna harder. In no time at all they were in a catfight but a friendly one. There was laughing and giggling when a knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Dinner weasel." Misao knew immediately who that was.  
  
"Argh! I'm not a weasel Aoshi Shinomori!" Misao screamed from on top of Haruna who was gasping for air. "Oh sorry Haruna." Said Misao, getting off Haruna and dusting her self off.  
  
"No problem." Gasped Haruna making Misao laugh. They both headed down the hall into the dining room. As soon as they got to the door they heard a conversation.  
  
"Oh no, you're leaving again? I swear what do you do? One of these days Aoshi, I'm going to find out." Misao heard Kaoru say, exasperatedly.  
  
"I'll be back at the end of the week." Said Aoshi. Misao slid the door open and entered, her face its usually smiling self. Misao tried to hide the fact that she heard everything.  
  
"Are you done spying weasel?" said Aoshi, eating his soup quietly. Misao's face turned red. How had he known she was there? Aoshi finished his soup, nodding to Kaoru and then walking away through the door.  
  
"Does he always do that?" asked Misao, sitting down as Kaoru handed her some soup as ell as to Haruna.  
  
"Yes, I have to admit it is kind of annoying.." Said Kaoru, glaring at the window. She sighed and sat down with her soup.  
  
"I noticed Aoshi didn't leave for the Akabeko, that means the food is ok right?" asked Misao, stirring the food. Kaoru glanced around.  
  
"Uh, yes it was fine now dig in!!" said Kaoru, raising her spoon to her mouth. All three of them ate one spoonful, stopped for a few seconds and spit it out.  
  
"Uh, maybe this would be a good time to mention Kenshin helped with the first bowl." said Kaoru, rubbing her head. "Anyone up for the Akabeko?" said Kaoru. Misao and Haruna nodded, still spitting back into their bowls.  
  
Soon, everyone was ready to go. Kaoru was in a pair of clean practice cloths, stating that she had been attacked so many times in her kimono she got tired of it. Now she barely wears one anymore except for special occasions. As they left the Dojo, knowing Aoshi would still be there, all three of them walked down the steps. The wind blew through the trees and several twigs broke under some squirrels or night birds.  
  
However, some twigs broke sounding like a lot of weight on that twig. Misao stopped. She put her hand out in front of Haruna to stop her. Kaoru had heard it too. She reached for a strong branch to her right. There it was again. There was more than one. Misao counted about five things circling them, laughing. Then one of them came lashing out.  
  
"Hya!"  
  
** Aoshi's Prospective  
  
"Could you go get Misao and Haruna for dinner?" asked Kaoru from the kitchen, when Aoshi entered. He just looked at her. Kaoru sighed. "Please Aoshi, I'm not asking you to go in just tell her dinner is ready."  
  
Aoshi sat at the table and ate his soup, which surprisingly, was pretty good. Aoshi thought Kenshin might have had something to do with it. When Aoshi was almost done, he stood up and went to Misao's room. He stood at the door, listening to Haruna and Misao wrestling on the floor. He didn't know why but he had an uneasy feeling about her. He knocked on the door, then without waiting for a reply, he said:  
  
"Dinner weasel." He inwardly smiled at himself as he heard her outraged response. It brought him joy that he could get to her so easily. (A little bit OOC but oh well.) He walked back to the dining room and continued eating his soup. Aoshi never spoke to anyone about leaving, instead he left hints and his behavior would change a bit. One of his hints was sitting on his knees instead of cross-legged. Kaoru got the hint at once.  
  
"Oh no, you're leaving again? I swear what do you do? One of these days Aoshi, I'm going to find out." Said Kaoru exasperatedly. Just then he felt a presence behind the door. Aoshi knew it was Misao but didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at Kaoru and said:  
  
"I'll be back at the end of the week" Then Misao entered, smiling like nothing had happened.  
  
"Are you done spying weasel?" He saw Misao go red with anger or embarrassment. He couldn't tell. Aoshi finished his soup and brought the bowl to the kitchen. He then went to his room to start to pack up. His missions were made up, but he couldn't stay at the Dojo all the time. During his 'missions', Aoshi would practice with his twin short swords (don't remember the name! Plz tell me neone!!) and rough it out in the wild for as long as he was gone.  
  
That weasel girl had ruined one of his best missions. Aoshi still didn't understand why he had come. It was like something dragged him there. Aoshi mentally shook himself and continued to stare at his pack thinking so hard he didn't even know he had a visitor.  
  
"Thinking are you?" said a voice from the door. Aoshi glanced up and saw Kenshin, leaning slightly on the doorframe. Aoshi glanced back down at his pack. Kenshin smiled and took that as permission to enter.  
  
"What do you think of Miss Misao?" said Kenshin abruptly. Aoshi's eyes made the slightest flicker.  
  
"She is a girl." Said Aoshi flatly Kenshin smile widend.  
  
"Well yes but-" However, a shrill cry came from the front of the Dojo. Kenshin and Aoshi rose quickly.  
  
"Misao."  
  
I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to write this. I had writer's block for days!! However, my sister Dinky as you may see her in the reviews, was writing fine. So I have come to a conclusion. When she has writer's block I'm a good writer. (Which is almost all the time) and when she has an idea, I'm dead. Oh well, Until the next chapter!!!!!!  
  
Minky - ^. ^) 


	7. Respect

Authors Note - I - Do - Not - Own - Rurouni - Kenshin - Wah.  
  
Chapter Seven - Respect  
  
"Take - that - you - scum - bag!" panted Misao, kicking one of the men in the gut. Misao took that small break to check on Kaoru and Haruna. Kaoru was fairing well but Haruna was having trouble. One man came up from behind her and grabbed her waist. Haruna screamed but Kaoru had also come up from behind the man and knocked him out with her large, thick stick.  
  
There were many more men than Misao had thought. The two-second break was the longest one she had been able to have. She rushed over to Haruna, ducking as one man tried to flatten her. Misao grabbed Haruna's wrist and pushed her into the shadows. A loud squeak made Misao turn and saw Kaoru being held up by her arms. In front of her was another man raising his sword.  
  
"You will die for interfering with the great Jenhi!" Misao felt her heart plummet. He was still here? Why did he not give up?  
  
"Nope, I'm sorry you'll have to postpone that idea," said Misao, coming up behind the man and pushing his pressure point. The man collapsed, allowing Misao a clear shot at the other man. The man who was holding Kaoru held her in front of him like a shield. Kaoru wouldn't take it. She hated being taken advantage of! Kaoru kicked her foot back, making the man groan in pain. He loosed his grip on her and she slid out.  
  
"Together?" said Kaoru, almost like a lazy suggestion.  
  
"Ok by me." Answered Misao. They both jumped in the air and with a foot out each, clobbered the man into the Dojo steps. Both woman stood up and sighed, brushing themselves off.  
  
"Are you ok Haruna?" called Misao, over near the bushes.  
  
"I'm fine!" Haruna squeaked. She slowly stood up, shaking. Clapping could be heard from a tree.  
  
"Bravo, bravo Tau! I simply must get tickets to see the show again! And I'm sure I will." Misao whipped around and so did Kaoru. A man jumped down and smiled.  
  
"Jenhi." whispered Misao. Her heart went cold.  
  
"Hai, Tau, my darling, why do you not come home? We all miss you. I miss you." Jenhi stepped forward but a kodachi came out of nowhere and landed right in front of Jenhi's foot. They all looked up to see Aoshi and Kenshin kneeling in another tree.  
  
"One more step and it'll be your foot. I am sure that Aoshi would not wish to hurt you, but he will if you make one more move near either of them that he will." Said Kenshin, staring at Jenhi. Aoshi had out his other kodachi, not saying a word. He continued to stare a Jenhi however, his eyes not hinting any emotion what so ever. Jenhi didn't move, he still smiled knowing he was out matched. He instead jumped back up into a tree and bowed.  
  
"I am so sorry my visit has been cut short my dear Tau, but I have to leave. We will meet again I promise." He turned to leave but stopped, turning his head to look at Aoshi.  
  
"And maybe you should think twice about rescuing property of mine! It could get you into trouble." Aoshi didn't move. He just kept staring at Jenhi. As soon as he left, Aoshi leapt down and retrieved his kodachi. He then turned around and walked back up to the Dojo. Kenshin also leapt down but he was kind enough to stay.  
  
"Are you all right Miss Misao?" said Kenshin, standing behind Misao. She didn't move. "Miss Misao?"  
  
"I'm fine. Kaoru, Haruna, you go on ahead I'll be right with you." Said Misao still looking in front of her. Both of them nodded and kept walking, looking back, worried.  
  
"Miss Misao are you ok?" asked Kenshin again, taking a step forward.  
  
"You too Kenshin." Kenshin stopped, but nodded and headed back up to the Dojo. Misao stood there for a moment longer and dashed away. She ran at a speed that no one could see her. Misao rounded a corner and leapt into the tree over looking the lake. She sat there, still watching the lake quietly. Then, she burst into tears. She thought he was gone. She honestly thought that he didn't mean those words ' I'll come back for you, I promise'. Tears still streaming down her face, she looked up at the lake. It was so quiet and peaceful. Just like it was with her parents.  
  
Flash Back...  
  
"Misao Makimachi! You had better come down!! Don't make me come up there!" yelled her father. He was standing in the barn, yelling up the ladder. Young Misao giggled silently, creeping around to the back.  
  
"Misao! You had better not-"  
  
"Ya!" yelled Misao, springing up and out at her father. He turned and smiled, catching her in his arms and into a hug.  
  
"I got you Papa!" giggled Misao, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"No you didn't! I could hear you a mile away!" said her father, sticking his tongue out. They both laughed and left the barn. "Well, there you are! It's about time. Dinner is cold!" said Misao's mother, smiling a bit as she saw Misao, hanging from her father's neck.  
  
"Yes, I'm her dear but I can't find our daughter!" said her father, shrugging. Misao's mother smiled.  
  
"Check your back dear."  
  
"My back?" said her father, swinging quickly and making Misao fly out, giggling. "I don't see her dear! Let me try again." He then kept spinning around and around making Misao fly and her mother laugh.  
  
End of Flash Back...  
  
Aoshi's Prospective  
  
Little runt. She is always making things hard. She has only been here for what - a few weeks and she has been a total pain. Now I wish I hadn't saved her.Glad I'm going away. I need some peace and quiet.  
  
"Thinking are you?" said a voice from the door. Aoshi glanced up and saw Kenshin, leaning slightly on the doorframe. Aoshi glanced back down at his pack. Why does he always interrupt me? Kenshin smiled and took that as permission to enter. "Leaving again? Will you tell anyone about your 'missions'?" asked Kenshin..  
  
"No." came Aoshi's reply. No one.  
  
"But-" However, a shrill cry came from the front of the Dojo. Kenshin and Aoshi rose quickly.  
  
"Misao." They both rushed out of the room, Kenshin holding the hilt of his sword, Aoshi grabbing his kodachi's. When they reached the Dojo front Aoshi and Kenshin leapt into a tree together, ready to strike.  
  
They stopped however, because Kaoru and Misao were doing quite well. They even saw Misao hide Haruna in the split second she had free. A movement in another tree caught his eye. Aoshi looked over to see the same man that he had fought back when he saved Misao. Aoshi moved one of his kodachi into a throwing position as Misao and Kaoru finished the last man off. The man jumped down, clapping.  
  
"Bravo, bravo Tau! I simply must get tickets to see the show again! And I'm sure I will." Misao whipped around and so did Kaoru. A man jumped down and smiled.  
  
"Jenhi." whispered Misao. Aoshi felt her heart go cold.  
  
"Hai, Tau, my darling, why do you not come home? We all miss you. I miss you." Jenhi stepped forward Aoshi threw his kodachi and it landed right in front of Jenhi's foot.  
  
"One more step and it'll be your foot. I am sure that Aoshi would not wish to hurt you, but he will if you make one more move near either of them that he will." Said Kenshin, staring at Jenhi. Aoshi had out his other kodachi, not saying a word. He continued to stare a Jenhi however, his eyes not hinting any emotion what so ever. Jenhi didn't move, he still smiled knowing he was out matched. He instead jumped back up into a tree and bowed.  
  
"I am so sorry my visit has been cut short my dear Tau, but I have to leave. We will meet again I promise." He turned to leave but stopped, turning his head to look at Aoshi.  
  
"And maybe you should think twice about rescuing property of mine! It could get you into trouble." Aoshi didn't move. He just kept staring at Jenhi. Aoshi leaped down and grabbed his kodachi. He then turned and walked back up the Dojo steps. Knowing Kenshin, he would probably stay. Opening the Dojo door he walked back to his room and stuffed his kodachi's in their hiding place underneath an easy to get to floorboard.  
  
Damn girl. That is the second time she interrupted him. The only reason he threw his kodachi was because Kenshin would have his head if he didn't protect Misao, and especially Kaoru. The house felt very stuffy. Aoshi leapt out his window and onto the roof. He glanced at the Dojo steps and saw Misao running away. She'd be back. Probably going to come back and pack what little she has. Aoshi closed his eyes. He then had a very bad image.  
  
He saw Kenshin ringing his neck because Kaoru was crying. Probably because Misao left. Aoshi opened his eyes abruptly. He would not like to meet his demise by the Battousai. It was about an hour after the fight that Misao returned her head slumped. She reached the Dojo door and started to slide it open when she heard a voice above her.  
  
"Are you leaving." It was rather a statement than a question.  
  
"What's it to you?" Misao snapped. Aoshi stared right in front of him.  
  
"My life is what. You leave Kaoru is sad. Kaoru is sad Battousai is pissed. Who do you think he'll take his anger out on weasel?" stated Aoshi still staring. It had been in the first week that Misao had learned about Kenshin's past. She had not cared in the slightest. Misao smiled grimly.  
  
"That would be a sight to see." Aoshi glanced down at her his eyebrows raised in slight surprise. When she left he had expected her to get drunk. Yet she was completely somber.  
  
"Just stay weasel. God knows we could still use a laugh know and days." Said Aoshi standing up and walking back to his room on the roof. Misao stood there, taking in his words.  
  
Aoshi lay in his bed not in the least bit tired. The girl was still a pain in the neck weasel, but she was a pain in the neck weasel who had earned a little of his respect.  
  
I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!! My darn sister is have idea's galor and this took me the entire week! Oh and I don't know how old they are but in my fic Misao is about 17 and Aoshi is about 20. Ok? Oh and thanks to those who gave me info the the kodachis and the -Sama stuff!! Tootles!! 


	8. Seen but Not Heard

Author's Note - I use to think I owned Rurouni Kenshin... Now it is just a wish.... A desperate wish..... Waaaaaaa!!!! I want Rurouni Kenshin!!   
  
Chapter Eight - Seen but Not Heard "Misao come on!! You have been in there for two hours!" Kaoru yelled, hitting the bathroom door. "You have no patience!!" yelled back Misao, splashing water on her face. She picked up the towel and patted her face dry. That was the only way to wake up Misao. Nothing else would work. She opened the door to see Kaoru tapping her foot and looked irritated. "'Bout time..." Kaoru grumbled, pushing past Misao and slamming the door. Misao smiled, walking back to her room. Kaoru was defiantly not a morning person. Misao closed her bedroom door and turned to put her cloths on. She picked up her shirt when one of her kunai fell out. She knelt down and picked it up, thinking. A thought that had always plagued her mind came up once again. Where had she got these?? It was still a complete mystery as to how she came to own such deadly weapons. For as long as she could remember she had had those daggers. Tossing the thought out of her mind as quickly as it had entered, Misao threw the kunai into her closet.  
  
Misao finished getting dressed and walked out into the kitchen, her arms behind her head. It had been a month since Jenhi had appeared but Misao hadn't seen the slightest clue that he was still in the area. Misao slid the kitchen door open and entered. Since there little talk Aoshi and Misao had both been silent.  
  
Aoshi is probably praying for his life right now. Misao thought, smiling. She stretched and collapsed onto a cushion.  
  
"Good morning Himura!" called Misao. Kenshin poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled.  
  
"Oh good morning Miss Misao, let me get you something to eat." Misao heard shuffling ad then Kenshin entered with a plate of steaming food that smelled oh so good. Misao inhaled deeply, sighing.  
  
"You should give Kaoru cooking lessons Himura," said Misao, grabbing her chopsticks and starting to gobble down the food. "You could really help."  
  
"Now now, I think Miss Kaoru's cooking is fine and -"  
  
"What about my cooking?" asked Kaoru, entering and looking grumpy. Aoshi immediately stood and said:  
  
"I'm leaving now." Said Aoshi abruptly.  
  
" I should be back by the end of the week." Aoshi went over to the door and slid it open, turning around.  
  
"And you had better stay here weasel, I would not like to come back to have my head cut off." With that he left. Both Kaoru and Kenshin looked confused. They both looked at Misao for an explanation. Misao just smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
Aoshi's Prospective  
  
I don't think I can go on any longer thought Aoshi, staring at his breakfast. If he didn't insult the weasel soon, he might explode. If right on cue Misao entered looking tired. Oh great, this is going to kill me.thought Aoshi.  
  
"Good morning Himura!" called Misao. Kenshin poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled.  
  
"Oh good morning Miss Misao, let me get you something to eat." Shuffling could be heard with in the kitchen and then Kenshin entered with a plate of steaming food that smelled oh so good. Misao inhaled deeply, sighing.  
  
"You should give Kaoru cooking lessons Himura," said Misao, grabbing her chopsticks and starting to gobble down the food. "You could really help."  
  
Little pig.  
  
"Now now, I think Miss Kaoru's cooking is fine and -"  
  
"What about my cooking?" asked Kaoru, entering and looking grumpy. Aoshi immediately stood up.  
  
"I'm leaving now." Said Aoshi abruptly.  
  
" I should be back by the end of the week." Aoshi went over to the door and slid it open, turning around.  
  
"And you had better stay here weasel, I would not like to come back to have my head cut off." With that he left.  
  
Sanctuary! Thought Aoshi, heading to his room to grab his necessities. Once he had everything Aoshi left the Dojo, anticipating a nice long 'mission.' However, since Misao decided to come along and stay at the Dojo, luck was never on his side.. Misao's Prospective  
  
"Darn it Kaoru that is the third and last fish we have!" yelled Misao while Haruna giggled.  
  
"Well excuse me! I'm trying to follow the directions look! It says heat up a pot of boiling water! Then you put the fish in!" yelled Kaoru back, jabbing her finger at the cookbook. Misao looked at it for a moment.  
  
"Kaoru?" Misao said, straining to keep her voice calm. "Do you know what those little stars mean?" Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"They mean do this first!!! You cut the fish up first!! Don't just dump it in the water!" said Misao, throwing up her hands. Haruna laughed harder. Kaoru look annoyed.  
  
"If you think you can do better Miss Haruna go right ahead and try!" snapped Kaoru. Haruna stopped laughing but she was still smiling.  
  
"Ok but first I need a fish. We'll have to go down to the market." Said Haruna, standing up.  
  
"No need Haruna! I can get us some fresh fish!" said Misao, jabbing her thumb at her self.  
  
"Oh? What stand will you go too?" asked Haruna.  
  
"It's called a river. Ever hear about those?" said Misao, teasing Haruna. Kaoru clapped her hands.  
  
"Ok, Misao go get us some fish maybe five if possible. Sanosuke and Yahiko eat like elephants. Haruna can you help me clean up and you can show me how to cook right." Said Kaoru, ushering Misao out.  
  
"Wait!" said Haruna. "Where will you get a fishing rod and bait?"  
  
"I don't need those! Only a nice sharp stick!" said Misao, grabbing a bucket and running off. "I'll be back soon!!"  
  
Aoshi's Prospective  
  
One slash. That was his goal. To chop down a huge, thick tree with one quick, forceful slash. Aoshi twirled his kodachi and slammed it into a nearby tree. It crashed to the ground.  
  
Puny thought Aoshi turning and trying again. He swung again and again cutting down tree by tree. That should be enough thought Aoshi, picking up the strips of wood he had cut and bringing them back to the camp. He had picked a beautiful spot.  
  
Tree's surrounded him on three sides making his spot quite shady. A blue river sparkling with fish was at the bottom of a sloping hill that looked over the rest of the forest. Aoshi picked the top of the hill because, well, he liked being on top of things. Also another fact is that every time he takes a break he is always attacked at least once. With the tree's surrounding him it would be hard for any attackers to sneak up from behind him. He could also see over the hill and watch for anyone. However, he didn't expect to meet anyone today.  
  
Aoshi finished making his fire and was about to go down to the river to fish when he saw someone approaching. He quickly slid back up to the hill and watched as the small figure skipped over, carrying a bucket, to the edge of the forest and start to look for something. Aoshi recognized the figure as the weasel girl from the Dojo, but what was she doing here now? Misao straightened up and turned around a thin, long stick held in her hand. She walked over to the river and stepped in, after taking her sandals and socks off.  
  
She stood still for a moment then suddenly threw her stick into the water. When she picked it up, Aoshi saw a rather large fish stuck on the other end.  
  
She has skill Aoshi rather reluctantly admitted. He also noticed the swift movements in which she did it. If she were a courtesan she would be perfect thought Aoshi. Aoshi didn't like the idea of women should be seen not heard. Then again, unknowingly, Misao was being seen and not heard.  
  
Once Misao had filled her bucket, she hid the stick for later use and ran back off. Aoshi stood for a moment looking in the direction where she ran off.  
  
She is one strange person.Thought Aoshi  
  
Ok thanks so much for being patient!! It is finally here!! I still need more votes for the poll!! So far I have 2 for staying with on thread!! For those of u who didn't read my memo read it!!! And answer my poll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tootles!!  
  
^. ^) 


	9. Jenhi's Plan

Author's Note - Can't say that I own Rurouni Kenshin otherwise I'd get sued. And as far as I know, I would only be able to give them about five pennies...  
  
Chapter Ten - Jenhi's Plan  
  
"Did you learn your lesson?" said Jenhi, sword pointed at his lackey's throat. The man was frozen with fear, not daring to nod for fear of killing himself.  
  
"Yes sir!" shouted the man. Jenhi always liked volume and would not tolerate any sign of weakness. Jenhi slowly took the sword away from the man's neck, turning and sitting in his chair at the other side of the room.  
  
He sighed, wondering how he got stuck with such idiots.  
  
"Sir! We have a report from Beta!" said a man, entering and saluting to Jenhi. Oh good.thought Jenhi. Beta was his spy, his trust worthy spy who could keep an eye on his Little Tau without her even knowing it.  
  
"Go on." said Jenhi, waving his hand for the man to continue. The man gulped.  
  
"It appears Mi - ah - I mean Tau is still on the look out. She took your message very very seriously" The man faltered. Whoever called Misao by her name was severely punished, but Jenhi over looked it because the man corrected himself in time.  
  
"Hmmm, it seems I have underestimated her." Said Jenhi, stroking his chin. "That will be all." Said Jenhi, shooing the man away. The man bowed slightly and left. He signaled for the two guards at the door.  
  
"It is time we made our rounds." Said Jenhi, getting up. The two guards nodded and opened the door. They went down a passage way into a rather large room where all the children he found were kept. It was smelly, spiders everywhere. Cots were set up along the walls and in the middle was a large moldy rug. Windows let some light shine through but not much, making it a bit hard to see. Kids were playing tag, or hide and seek.  
  
Everybody stopped suddenly, looking up as the door opened. A guard stepped through.  
  
"He's coming!" shouted the guard. Everyone gasped and moved around quickly. Make - shift toys were thrown under cots and the very small children were gathered up and placed behind the older ones.  
  
"Shh!" whispered the older children to the younger ones. All of the little kids put a finger to their lips and nodded.  
  
"My children how are all of you today?" said Jenhi, bursting through the doors. All of the children, the older ones anyway, glared at him but kept their mouths shut. Jenhi smiled at this and took a step closer. They didn't dare move.  
  
"My friends," said Jenhi to his guards. "Kindly take attendance." The guards nodded and turned to face the terrified children.  
  
"Come now children, into your lines, that's it don't make him angry." Whispered the guards, gently pushing and prodding the children around. Only Jenhi was cruel. The guards pitied the children and therefore tried to help them best they could. Once all the children where in neat lines, Jenhi was given a clipboard with all the names of the children.  
  
Jenhi walked up and down the rows, glancing at each face, making sure they had no intention of leaving. He finished quickly and handed the clipboard back before turning to the children.  
  
"It seems, that two of our number have decided not to show." Said Jenhi, turning to look at them. All of the faces were blank.  
  
"Ayame, and Suzume." Said Jenhi. A girl, the age of sixteen stiffened slightly. Jenhi glided over to her.  
  
"Mio my dear," said Jenhi, gliding a gentle yet firm finger across her cheek, making her shudder slightly. "Where the two little girls?"  
  
"In - in the bathroom." Said Mio.  
  
"Oh ho! In the bathroom!!" said Jenhi laughing, removing his hand. "The two girls are in the bathroom. Tell me Mio, who let them go?" said Jenhi, looking at her again.  
  
"M-me." Said Mio plainly. Jenhi laughed even harder.  
  
"Mio, my darling, how long have you been here? Don't tell me I know, since you were six. And you would think you would know the rules by now. You of all people should know that no one goes to the bathroom alone! There is a specific time." Said Jenhi, starting to get angry. Suddenly the door to the right opened and Ayame and Suzume came through, looking slightly nervous.  
  
When they saw Jenhi, they gasped and ran over to Mio, clutching to her makeshift skirt and hiding their heads into it. Jenhi smiled and knelt down.  
  
"Ayame, Suzume, come out now. You don't need to hide from me." Slowly the two girls poked their heads out, still looking unsure.  
  
"Did Mio let you use the bathroom?" said Jenhi, in a sweet voice. Slowly Ayame nodded. "Did you know there was a time for that?" Suzume shook her head.  
  
"Well now, we can't punish them because they didn't do anything wrong!" said Jenhi happily, getting up. "Mio however, should have known that there was a time, and a time for everything. Take her to my room, I wish to tend to her personally." Mio's eyes flickered in fear but she stood up defiantly, gave Ayame and Suzume to the girl next to her and let the guards grab her arms at pull her away.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you all!! No one goes against me and gets away with it!"  
  
Ok, I will not make up excuses. I was being very very lazy. I apologize and will accept all flames unless they are useless. If they are useless, then you just wasted energy that could have been used to help out others u scumbags!!! Ok anywayz from now on I will be known as Nibi-chan!!  
  
Tootles!! ^. ^)  
  
P.S. - my twins sn is Dinkydaelf!! 


	10. Info from the Wolf

Author's Note - Don't own. Don't care. Well.. I do actually. But ya know. I can stand it. I think.. Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Info From the Wolf  
  
Aoshi's mission from that day on was pretty uneventful. Except for those idiot men who decided to stop by and loot the place. Kami - sama should pity them for what they went through when Aoshi showed up a few seconds later.  
  
Maybe I should become a police officer. thought Aoshi dryly. Aoshi was sure that those thieves wouldn't try looting anybody for a very long time. The end of his mission was drawing near and Aoshi was starting to miss Kenshin's cooking. Damn it.thought Aoshi. He had actually stooped low enough to start missing Battousai's cooking.  
  
Aoshi packed the last of his items and started off back towards the dojo. During his relaxation Aoshi had purposely hurt himself to make the other's believe he had been in fights. Believe it or not, Aoshi had a wonderful imagination. However, no one knew that except for himself. Aoshi kept walking down the small dirt paths that lead to the busy street.  
  
"What do you want Wolf?" said Aoshi stopping in his tracks. Saitou smirked, jumping down from the tree he was hiding in.  
  
"Perspective aren't you?" Aoshi didn't move.  
  
"You possess something that will become a defiant bother." Said Saitou flatly, not turned off a bit by Aoshi's silence. Aoshi inclined his head slightly to show he was listening.  
  
"That girl." Said Saitou.  
  
"What about her?" said Aoshi, no emotion showing in his voice.  
  
"She's a problem to the police."  
  
"Why is that? She has done nothing." Said Aoshi, turning his head a bit to look at Saitou.  
  
"It isn't her directly. It's her pursuer, Jenhi." Said Saitou, taking a step forward. "He has been evading our grasp for over five years each time narrowly escaping. We have closed down that case." Said Saitou, leaning against a tree and taking out a cigarette.  
  
"However, now that this girl appears, Jenhi's case has re-opened and I'm in charge. If Jenhi gets away with that girl, our department will be shut down for the inability to do our job. Also the fact that this girl appears to have some information Jenhi wants back. Apparently one slip and his entire foundation will collapse. And he's even more angry because she found you." Said Saitou. Aoshi continued to stare at Saitou.  
  
"Why." Said Aoshi flatly.  
  
"That, my foe, (A/N - get it? Friend - Foe? .. Oh never mind.) is still an unanswered question." Said Saitou, puffing out smoke from his very thin lips.  
  
"All I know is that Jenhi is going to become even more persistent on getting that girl back and Kami - sama knows what will happen. Be on alert at all times. Whatever that girl knows must be important. We cannot let Jenhi get that information back. He will probably kill her to keep it quiet."  
  
"Understood." Said Aoshi turning around and walking away, leaving Saitou behind.  
  
What could weasel know that is that important to make Jenhi want to kill her? Wondered Aoshi, bumping into several people but not taking any notice. Soon Aoshi reached the front gates to the dojo. He peered in and found Misao trying to fold some shirts and failing miserably.  
  
"Himura!" whined Misao holding up her hands so that Kenshin could untangle them. Kenshin chuckled and took the shirt off, showing Misao how to fold it properly.  
  
"Ooh!! I get it now!" said Misao, punching a fist into her hand and grabbing another shirt. This time she did it correctly.  
  
"Yes!!" yelled Misao with glee, jumping up into the air, her long dark braid slapping her back as she fell back to the ground.  
  
What would she know? Pondered Aoshi again, straightening up and opening the dojo gates.  
  
"Oh Aoshi. Welcome back. Did your mission go well?" said Kenshin, standing up and drying his hands off with a rag. Aoshi nodded slightly at Kenshin then fixed his gaze on Misao. She looked right back at him.  
  
She is so small! How could a girl so young have such powerful information? Thought Aoshi as he continued to stare at Misao. Misao fidgeted a little, feeling Aoshi examine her.  
  
"What's the matter?!" yelled Misao, breaking down completely. "Is something wrong or what?" Aoshi just looked at her curiously for a few more second then turned back and entered the dojo, leaving back a fuming Misao and a very confused Kenshin.  
  
"What is his problem!! I swear he gets weirder by the day!" said Misao, throwing her hands up.  
  
"Now now, I'm sure Aoshi has just had a long mission. Let him rest for a while." Said Kenshin, going back to folding the laundry.  
  
"Oh now your taking his side are you?" said Misao, getting even angrier.  
  
"No it isn't like that! I just think- No!! You wouldn't!" gasped Kenshin, looking at Misao who had grabbed Kenshin's hakama, threatening to drop it in a very, very muddy pile of mud.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" said Misao, smiling and bringing the bottom closer to the pile.  
  
"No!! Please Misao! I'll do anything!" wailed Kenshin, taking a step forward, his eyes like saucer plates. He ran over to her and tried to grab at the hakama but failed, tripping on Misao's out-stretched foot. Next thing he knew, he was face first in a pile of mud, a bump showing up on the top of his forehead.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" shrieked Misao, holding her gut as she laughed her butt off. Unaware to Misao however, was Aoshi wondering, what type of information she held. He also wondered why Jenhi seemed even more ticked off at the fact that he was living with her. Or she was living with him. Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly. He would find out if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Ok I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this took forever to write I have had a lot of stress lately. Anyway - review responses!!  
  
Thunder Sister - Ok lets get one thing straight here... I absolutely SUCK at fluff!! I haven't written any fluff in my whole life!! So It will be appearing in small amounts during the next few chapters but don't expect anything drastic. Remember, they still don't like each other much!  
  
Nutpysco - Ok! I will as soon as I can!! Please be patient!!  
  
Musank - Ok, I always welcome opinions and if I can explain them I will. The point of that chapter was to give a different perspective. I will do that now and then but I won't make a whole big deal out of it. I love the fact that with that, we know what's going to happen! Please keep reading and don't be afraid to express your self more. Just don't go over board into flames and stuff. I can handle it but I would rather just opinions on my reviews. Thanks for your opinion!!  
  
Dinkydaelf - Ahh dear sister.. Tau is just a name I made up. It has no meaning what so-ever. *sigh* You can be soooo dense... J/K!!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Bye everyone!! Until next time!!  
  
Tootles!!  
  
Nibi-chan! ^. ^) 


	11. Misao's Information

Author's Note - IDORK!! *ehem* I Don't Own Rurouni Kenshin. I am not a dork!! Well. not entirely. I think maybe a little bit. Oh just read!!!  
  
Chapter Eleven - Misao's Information  
  
"Come on Yahiko! You can do better than that!" yelled Kaoru, slamming her bokkon down on the top of Yahiko's already pounding head.  
  
"Ow!! Give me a break will ya?!" yelled Yahiko back, glaring and Kaoru.  
  
"Your opponent in the real world would not give you a break so why should I?" retorted Kaoru, dodging Yahiko's own weapon. Misao smiled, leaning against the training room wall watching again and again Yahiko being beaten up by Kaoru. If anyone tried to hurt Kaoru, they would be in the hospital because of her.  
  
"Miss Kaoru! Lunch is ready!" came Kenshin's voice, which was the only thing that saved Yahiko from being hit on the head again.  
  
"Coming Kenshin!" called Kaoru back, straightening up. "Come one Yahiko, maybe some food will make you more alert." Said Kaoru.  
  
"FOOD!" yelled Yahiko getting up from the floor and rushing out of the training room.  
  
"Do you always have to go so hard on him Kaoru?" asked Misao, walking besides Kaoru.  
  
"Well yes because I know that when he leaves here he will want to test his skill, no matter how mature he is." Said Kaoru. "I also know that the people he messes with will always give it their all. I just don't want to see him fail that's all. I know his limit." Both of them entered the small dining room and sat down to eat.  
  
"Sano you pig save some for everybody else!!" snapped Megumi, eating small pieces of food.  
  
"I whofled buth I'm thoooo 'ungry!" said Sano, food crammed into his mouth.  
  
"Huh?" said Misao.  
  
"I would but I'm soooo hungry." Said Kenshin, taking some food himself.  
  
"How did you understand him?" asked Misao in awe.  
  
"When you have lived with him as long as we have it gets easier and easier to understand, trust me." Whispered Kaoru to Misao, holding up her napkin to stop some food from hitting her in the face.  
  
"Where is that lunk head Aoshi?" said Misao, looking around.  
  
"Oh lunk head am I?" said voice from behind her. Misao jumped and looked up to see Aoshi staring down at her his face as emotionless as ever. Misao gulped inwardly.  
  
"Yes lunk head. Not even so much as a hello to us when you came home here this morning." Said Misao, her hands on her hips now. Aoshi looked at her a little bit longer then turned swiftly and took a seat next to Megumi, grabbed a bowl and some rice. After lunch was finished, everybody helped to clean up except Aoshi and Kenshin.  
  
"We need to talk." Whispered Aoshi to Kenshin, who looked confused but nodded, walking out to the front of the dojo.  
  
"I got a little visit from our ever present wolf on my way back." Said Aoshi, staring out in front of him. Kenshin looked a little bit surprised but nodded.  
  
"What did he want?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"To tell me something interesting about our newest border." Said Aoshi. He relayed the entire conversation between him and Saitou.  
  
"I see, and he doesn't have any idea what this information could be?" said Kenshin, finally getting serious.  
  
"No." said Aoshi.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" asked Kenshin, looking in front of him, sitting down on the steps.  
  
"I'm going to find out what that information is." Stated Aoshi plainly.  
  
"How? Are you going to threaten her? Have you not noticed her strong spirit? If asked, she will probably seal herself up into a cold block of ice just like you." Said Kenshin.  
  
"I will find a way." Said Aoshi turning around and swiftly entered the Dojo again.  
  
"I'm going to bed Kaoru." Yawned Misao, stretching her arms.  
  
"Ok, g'night Misao. Oh and don't forget to close the window before you go to sleep." Said Kaoru. Misao nodded and trudged to her room. Opening the door she entered, kicking her shoes off and collapsing onto the futon. Misao was about to dose off when she suddenly remembered the window.  
  
Cursing lightly, Misao heaved herself to her feet shuffled over to the window, both hands on the top ready to close it shut.  
  
This window looks familiar. thought Misao, pausing for a moment. Then it hit her. Of course! It looked like the small window that looked in on Jenhi's office when she used to live with him. Her thoughts wandered off to the only time she had used that window. It had been late and Misao couldn't sleep.  
  
Flashback  
  
Jenhi had just brought her in and Misao had almost put her trust in him. He had taken her in, he cared for her.  
  
The twelve year old Misao shuffled off outside to explore her new home. Everything was dark except for that one window which glowed brightly with candlelight. Misao rushed over to it peered through. There was Jenhi!! Misao wanted to wave to him but just then the door to his office opened up with a bang and a porky looking man with two body guards rushed through.  
  
"Ah Kihei, what a pleasant surprise." Said Jenhi, turning around and smiling slightly.  
  
"Enough small talk, I need that deal signed by tomorrow! If I don't have it, you won't get the new shipment that you have been wanting!" said Kihei, slamming his hand on Jenhi's small desk.  
  
"Oh do relax it is almost complete I just had to get rid of those two pests that have been interfering." Jenhi chuckled "I don't think Makimachi and his wife will be bothering us anytime soon."  
  
Misao's heart froze. Jenhi, the one man besides her father who had been kind to her, had murdered her parents. How dare he.  
  
"Ah ha, I see. But still, I need that deal or the police will be slamming on my front door. Without it, I can't get the protection needed and you won't get your -er- supplies." Said Kihei, straightening up.  
  
"You will have it by tomorrow, I promise." Said Jenhi, a hand out stretched.  
  
"Ah thank you-" said Kihei, shaking his hand. Jenhi's hand clasped Kihei's hand tightly and pulled him forward roughly.  
  
"What have I said - " he hissed. "About using my real name on this property?" Kihei's two guards had moved, growling slightly.  
  
"Sorry-" rasped out Kihei.  
  
"Do you have any idea what would happen if anyone found out my name that is against me? One slip and this entire little contraption of ours goes out the window." Snarled Jenhi, pushing Kihei into a standing position.  
  
"Go." Barked Jenhi, smoothing out his hair with his hand. Kihei left quickly, his two guards following close behind.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Of course! Now Misao remembered. His name! His true name could be the death of him and she knew it!  
  
"Kanryu Takeda." whispered Misao, as the door behind her opened.  
  
"Misao do you have any extra blankets in - " said Megumi but she stopped as she heard Misao whisper that god awful name.  
  
"What?" whispered Megumi, staring wide-eyed at Misao who had jumped and slammed the window shut, looking around.  
  
"Nothing!" said Misao quickly, standing up straight. Megumi didn't by it.  
  
"What did you say?" said Megumi again; her knee's getting slightly weak.  
  
"I said nothing! Just some mumbo jumbo kind of stuff!" lied Misao.  
  
"Don't lie to me. How do you know - "Megumi hesitated. " - him."  
  
"Who?" said Misao, turning around acting naïve.  
  
"Traitor." whispered Megumi, backing away slightly.  
  
"No!! I'm not!" said Misao, turning around and moving forward desperate.  
  
"Traitor!" screamed Megumi, turning her back and running. (A/N - I don't like Megumi. Deal with it.)  
  
"Megumi wait!" yelled Misao, running to the door, looking frantically down the hallway. A light turned on in the kitchen.  
  
"Megumi!! Wait! I can explain it's - " yelled Misao, running to the kitchen. She opened the door and looked around. Three people were staring at her. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi.  
  
"Megumi please! Let me expl - " started Misao but Megumi cut in.  
  
"Don't listen to her Ken-san!" yelled Megumi, moving away from Misao even further.  
  
"What is going on Megumi?" asked Kaoru, looking from Misao to Megumi and back again.  
  
"She - she knows -" stammered Megumi, her legs giving way. Kaoru rushed over to her.  
  
"Who? She knows whom Megumi? Tell me!" said Kaoru, shaking Megumi slightly.  
  
"K - Kan - Kanryu." whispered Megumi, her eyes filling with terror. Kaoru stiffened and looked to Kenshin, who looked alert but not afraid.  
  
"Misao?" said Kaoru looking at Misao, who just stood there, her eyes shadowed.  
  
"I'm leaving." Stated Misao plainly, turning around and running to her room. Her eyes started to get watery but she would not cry. Her father had taught her at a young age that crying was for weak people, and his little Misao was strong. She opened the door quickly and picked up her only possessions. Her kunai.  
  
They all hated her now. She knew it. The look in Megumi's eyes had made Misao's heart plummet. This place, her used to be friends, had all been to good to be true. Misao took one last look around her wonderful room. Then she jumped onto the windowsill, opened it up and left the Dojo. Unknown to her however, a figure was following her.  
  
Okey - dokey! Five pages!! Oh yea!!!!!!!! Ok review responses. Oh and one thing, I will only respond to reviews on the last chapter!! So please wait until the end of the story to review!! Thanks!!  
  
Animelover112233- Oh thanks a lot!! I hope it gets better  
  
Queen of Shadows - Jenhi kills the parents then takes the kids. His role and the kids roles will be described more in the later chapters so ya have to keep reading!!!  
  
Kitty-jinxx - MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Beg u merciful reviewer!! Beg!! *ehem* Sorry, got carried away. Well I have done as u have asked now u must review to me forever!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Sonia - Ok I will! Just keep reviewing!!  
  
Dinkydaelf - watch it dear sister of mine or you will find your head stuck down a toilet! Thanks I guess for your *ehem* advise I'll keep it in mind *cough - not - cough*  
  
Okey dokey again!!! Read and review!! I know this chapter came out real really fast but I had a sudden inspiration!! Lol.. Oh!! And I'm writing a new story!! I'm not going to post it until its done but I plan to make it very very funny!! I will update you on its progress every chapter!! The title is called  
  
A Stupid Wish on a Stupid Day  
  
Catchy ne? Ok, I gotta go now!!  
  
Tootles!!  
  
Nibi-chan! ^. ^) 


	12. Stay or Die

Author's Note - IDORK again.. I'm to lazy to write the entire thing out... *yawn*  
  
Chapter Twelve - Stay or Die  
  
Misao left the dojo as quietly as she possibly could, hoping not to attract anyone's attention. She jumped a clearing and ran past the quiet houses of the town's people. Alone again. Maybe she would go back and save Ayame and Suzume.  
  
Misao jumped a backyard fence, still unaware of the presence behind her. Misao was about to leave the small town that she used to call home. It was then that the presence made itself known.  
  
"Now what did I say about leaving?" Misao's head snapped up, eyes going wide slightly.  
  
"What do you want?" said Misao, not turning around.  
  
"To keep my head." Said Aoshi, taking a small step out of the shadows.  
  
"What, you can't defend yourself against the almighty Battousai?" said Misao sarcastically.  
  
"That's right." Said Aoshi, making Misao's eyes widen even more. Did he just admit Kenshin was better?  
  
"Why are you leaving?" asked Aoshi.  
  
"You don't know?" said Misao quietly, lowering her head.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I know someone." Said Misao. Aoshi blinked. That's it? That was the reason he came in to see Megumi crying and Kaoru and Kenshin looking stern??  
  
"So?"  
  
"This man has two names. I know both. No one was supposed to know the second one, his real one."  
  
"And that would be?" said Aoshi. Misao looked up at him. Ever since she had known who he really was, something had clicked in her head. He was the leader of the Oniwaban group, the Okashira. Her parents belonged to the group, that's why they were murdered. She also remembered some more conversation between Kihei and Jenhi. Jenhi told Kihei how he had killed four of the greatest agents of the Oniwaban group.  
  
Aoshi would positively flip if he heard the name. Misao bowed her head even lower.  
  
"I can't tell you." Aoshi raised an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I just can't ok!" snapped Misao, spinning around and clenching her fists.  
  
"I think," started Aoshi, taking another small step forward." That I have the right as Okashira of the Oniwaban group to know what's going on with my one and only female agent." Misao's heart stopped. How had he known her parents were form the Oniwaban group?  
  
"I know every single agent that has ever, joined, left or died from the Oniwaban group since I became Okashira. I know about your parents Misao Makimachi."  
  
How did he know my last name? Oh wait never mind, he knew my parents.  
  
"I know about how they were murdered, I know they had a young twelve year old daughter that was thought to be dead. But you fit her description. Long black hair in a braid, blue eyes, short and skinny." said Aoshi, noticing a small vein throb in her temple at the mention of her size.  
  
"Your parents' murderer's kidnapped you didn't they." Misao's face was hidden in shadow. However, with Aoshi keen eyesight he noticed a single tear slid down her cheek. He continued.  
  
"Then they made you work for them. Everything was going the way they wanted it to until you found something out. You then ran away, fearing your life." Misao's head whipped up.  
  
"I do not fear death!" she screamed, more tears streaming down her face. "I fear the lives of the other children. The other children that are still in that horrid place! I left so I could help them! I left so I could bring justice to my parents graves!" Misao stomped her foot, her braid thrashing wildly as she shook the tears from her face.  
  
"I want to see him suffer, I want him to -" she faltered, thinking about what she was about to say. " - To die." Aoshi's eyes darted up and looked at the trembling girl. This was not something he had expected to hear. Misao was always optimistic, sometimes a little rude, but other than that kind and happy. Now here in front of him stood a pathetic child, her face soaked with tears and her eyes red and puffy. She described misery with that look. And all this from knowing someone's name.  
  
Aoshi didn't know what to do. He had never been in a more awkward situation. Should he comfort her, leave her alone? A sudden movement pulled him from his thoughts as he saw Misao drop to her knees. Her head was bowed and her hands dragged on the dirt path.  
  
"Everyone at the dojo hates me now. You are the only one who doesn't know and maybe it's best if you don't. No one else needs to suffer because of me." Aoshi shifted slightly. His strength was fighting not consoling. What even made him follow her? Oh yes, it was he keeping his life. But, somehow he didn't think it was just that. One minute he was walking past her room, the second he was watching her jump, and the third he followed. Aoshi looked at the slumped figure in front of him.  
  
Who could have done this to a child? Even worse, at the time in life when you finally get a small idea of who you are. Who could have possibly made her mind as twisted as it is now?  
  
"I'm leaving. You can't stop me. I'm leaving because I don't want everyone else to get caught in this." Said Misao rising to her feet. Aoshi snorted.  
  
"You sound like that idiot Battousai and besides, it's too late for that." Said Aoshi. "Men like the type you have described will get rid of anyone who dares to interfere with their goals. As soon as we helped you on the steps of the dojo we signed an invisible hit list." Misao's eye's widened in shock.  
  
"Your coming back whether or not I have to drag you kicking and screaming. No wait, you won't be." Said Aoshi. Before Misao could even open her mouth in protest Aoshi had disappeared and was now standing behind her. He slammed the back of his kodachi into Misao's head and with a quiet cry of shock, Misao went limp in his arms.  
  
This is the second time I've had to carry her back.  
  
Ok yet again I have no good excuse except for I have had a lot of stress lately.. Oh and my birthday is this Friday!! January 23rd!!!! All praise me!!!! Oh yea, as an after thought it's my twins birthday too.. Ok review response!! I was shocked at some of them.  
  
Queen of Shadows - Lol I was going to disappoint you and make it Haruna but I thought Aoshi would be more dramatic!  
  
Dinkydaelf - Damn Megumi!! Your mean but keep reading!  
  
Sonia - thanks!! Keep reading I might disappoint you with the quick update thing though. he he.  
  
Miko no Kokoro - Oh no that's awful!!!!!!!! Thank g*d you found it on time!! Fhew! Hope you keep reading and keep reviewing and not deleting this story from your fav list because of my update time!!  
  
Kayla - Ok I will!!  
  
Dove of Night - omg I am sooooooooooooo happy to have one of the greatest author's reviewing my story!! I love ya Dove!! Well. like a friend.. *ehem* Keep reviewing and I'll keep reading your sequel to Dark!! Not like I would need encouragement anyway.  
  
Sango461 - Well I'm glad you liked it just keep reviewing and forgetting about the long long update time it took!!  
  
Child-of-the-Dawn - I know what you mean, I'm making her a bit crazy but she'll still be important. That's good!! I love Misao and how she is always so peppy!  
  
Kitten Kisses - omg!! Another great author reviewing my story!! This is like a dream come true!!! Review review and review some more!! *throws flower petals all around*  
  
Kitty-jinxx - Lol, I gave you my review on your fic so just look up what I have to say there. Oh and if you have info on any Rurouni Kenshin stuff on TV just give it out!!! I live in New York by the way so if you have a diff. Time jus tell me and I'll find out when its on here!!  
  
Ok that's all!! Until next time!  
  
Tootles!!  
  
Nibi-chan! ^. ^) 


End file.
